narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yua Saki
Yua Saki (さきゆあ Saki Yua) is the leader of the Taiyougakure Special Ops division of the Taiyougakure Armed Forces. Being the leader of the Special Ops division, Yua is in charge of overseeing the operations of all Special Ops-related organizations and movements within Taiyougakure including the Sankei Guard, a group of shinobi that work directly under the sankei or the Village Head of Taiyougakure. Appearance Yua Saki is a rather short young woman to say the least, she may be little but she doesn't like to be taken lightly. Despite her height disadvantage, Yua Saki has been known to hang with the toughest of opponents. During her time on the job as a shinobi she often hides her idenity in the attire she wears, including a large scarf which covers all of her face below her eyes. Personality Yua Saki is noted with being very official in her behavior, she is the strict business woman of the Taiyougakure Armed Forces and doesn't take type of bull-crap from the shinobi in her ranks. Yua Saki believes that shinobi shouldn't feel any type of emotion while on the job, something that she lives by, Yua Saki has never cried during his lifetime as a ninja and is remarked as a rather tough young woman making her a capable leader among others. Background Yua Saki was born in a household with five older brothers and no sisters, she either had to learn how to fight or risk being pushed around by her older siblings. Through and through, each day that Yua Saki had to put up with her male siblings met that was another day she had to grow stronger and stronger, despite how small she was compared to other children. It was no surprise that when Yua Saki grew older, she joined the Taiyougakure Ninja Academy, her tough interior was exactly what a shinobi should be and her academy years were rather easy. While in the Ninja Academy, Yua Saki learned the Body Flicker Technique and began to toy around with the jutsu she had learned becoming a master of it by the time she was a Chunin. While in battle Yua Saki had a reputation of using the Body Flicker Technique to to avoid enemy attacks and then devastate foes with a killing combination, it was because of her fierce tactics and hard core personality that she was chosen to lead the Special Ops Division of Taiyougakure's military. Synopsis Great Shinobi World War Arc Yua Saki makes her first appearance in a Sanhai Council meeting in which she questions what side Taiyougakure would be on in the Great Shinobi World War. Later, Yua Saki accompanies Hayate Hachiro to the Land of Fire to meet with Konoha ninja to discuss an alliance between Taiyougakure and Konohagakure. Abilites Body Flicker Technique Yua Saki has toyed around with the Body Flicker Technique ever since she was young and believes that it is sincerely the only jutsu she needed to use while in combat. Yua had a repuation of using the Body Flicker Technique to vanish in a flash and then reappear and sneak an enemy with a fatal attack. Yua uses her Body Flicker Techniuqe in combination with other jutsu as well as with her sword to perform deadly combinations as well. Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Steven-Kun Category:Female Category:Taiyougakure